The disclosure relates to a storage network system and, more specifically, to techniques for operating a storage network system.
For a mobile body, such as a portable terminal or a vehicle equipped with a sensor, there is a need to store, in a storage device (storage), sensor data detected by the sensor in chronological order. Since the sensor data increases as the mobile body moves, it is difficult to store all the sensor data in a storage having a finite storage capacity. Further, when all sensor data are stored only in a specific storage, there is a possibility that all the sensor data may be lost due to a problem with the storage or the like. Therefore, the selection of sensor data to be stored in the storage or the transfer (transmission) of data to an external storage has been conventionally performed.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-41957 discloses a health control system in which, when a health-controlling person comes close to a terminal device, health data measured by health measuring equipment is automatically transferred to the terminal device together with information for identifying the health measuring equipment. In the health control system, many terminal devices are connected to a public network, and health data stored in health measuring equipment are extracted by any terminal device and transferred to a terminal device (e.g., a terminal device located at a home position) usually used by a health-controlling person.